


A Taste of Honey

by pushkin666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't resist the cupcakes that Merlin sold.  The honey flavoured kisses that Merlin bestowed upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> MistressKat gave me the following prompt:- modern au, use words: daisy, cloud, story, irresistable, honey

Merlin always says afterwards that the story of how they got together could be classed as a true fairy tale. That he woke Arthur from a life of greyness and mundanity.

Arthur fondly smiles, shaking his head but doesn't contradict Merlin. 

What he will say, when pressed, is that when he first walked into Daisy Bakery he’d been lost. He couldn't resist the cupcakes that Merlin sold. The honey flavoured kisses that Merlin bestowed upon him. 

Merlin was irresistible with a magic touch, and soon Arthur was walking around with his head in the clouds. Unable to pull away. Bewitched.


End file.
